


Under the Mountain

by CelestriaNebula



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Lord of the Rings - Fandom, Smauglock - Fandom, The Hobbit
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, possessive Smaug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestriaNebula/pseuds/CelestriaNebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elindriel, a young half-Elf/half-human finds a way into the Dwarven halls of Erebor. But what she finds there, she would have never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> All ownership of the character of Smaug and the world of Middle Earth belong to JRR Tolkein. The story and characters are fictional, or course! and I do not own the Hobbit. Disclaimers disclaimers disclaimers, that one quote at the end *is* from the Hobbit movie and IS NOT MINE okay thanks, have fun my darlings :)   
> *please please please comment!*

#  Under the Mountain

_What am I even doing here?_

I glance back at the small opening in the rock through which I can see Middle Earth glowing in the bright moonlight. I am surprised no one has yet found this gap in the rubble. It's right at the gates to Erebor. Admittedly, it is several hundred feet above the ground, and few but Elves could reach it. Not that anyone has tried for a few hundred years, the mountain still clutched in the glossy black claws of the dragon Smaug. 

_This is a death wish._

Not that I have much to return to. 

I turn back around and continue to pick my way through the wreckage. Beyond the boulders, much of the city still stands as it once did. The masonry and architecture is magnificent, even after years of neglect. Oh to see it in its prime. I walk along the main pathway, through the huge stone archways toward the center of the mountain. 

I feel so small, yet so immensely large. Even the whispering of my soft leather slippers echoes through the halls, and such is the silence that my breath is a windstorm. Yet I walk, the only living thing within the mountain, save that dragon. 

As I continue, I peer into side chambers, each more majestic than the last. I have no goal or purpose, though before I leave, I wish to see the vast gold and riches the mountain is claimed to hold. If it exists, it will be off the main hall... And I have not encountered it yet. Nor have I yet discovered Smaug the Terrible. My apprehension grows with every step, every crumbling bit of stone, though I know where gold lies, so he. My grip on my bow holds fast, and my fingers twitch for arrows. Little comfort though they are, it is comfort none the less. 

At the end of the hall, through another great archway, I can see it: the glimmer of gold. I glance back toward my escape portal, but I cannot even see the rubble. It must be more than a league away. Either I continue and face death in dragon fire or I turn away. I smirk humorlessly at my own thoughts. Dragon fire is a more honorable death than most other in Middle Earth, even without witness. What real question is there? 

I soon find myself at the top of a large staircase descending into seas of gold. Realms and kingdoms and worlds of gold, expanding beyond my sight. My bow hangs loose in my hand as I descend the stair, mesmerized by the warm shimmer. I quickly draw it again as the coins shift on my right hand side, the sound shattering through the chamber, though nothing could be seen but the mirage. After a few moments of silence I follow the stone path to my left, ears straining for sound, skin tingling with anticipation. 

My heart rate leaps as another avalanche of coin begins, and those are claws, and scales, and I dart behind a stone pillar. 

_This is it._

I stand completely still as Smaug unsheathes himself from the riches of Erebor, slowing my breathing into silence. He stills, and I open my eyes, but he is still out of sight. He inhales deeply, deliberately. 

_Sun, moon, and stars be with me._

The dragon under the mountain sleeps no more.

\----------

 _"Elf..."_ He whispers. His voice echoes through the chamber. I try to remember how to breathe. He moves toward my refuge, each step shaking the rock beneath my feet. Still I do not move, trepidation thick in the air. 

_"Fascinating."_

I do not expect the curiosity in his voice. My breath comes even quicker in my confusion, heart pounding through my veins and straight into the living rock at my back. I focus my mind to the bow in my hands, my last defense. I step away from the pillar and aim my arrow at the head of a massive beast. His eyes are waiting for me. I stand defiant. The dragon chuckles, the vibrations shifting the gold once more. 

_"Come, now,"_ he murmurs. _"What use is that against a dragon."_

I beg my voice to be steady. "If I am to die, I wish to have a bow in my hand, and an arrow between my fingers."

_"Such noble, valiant sentiments. Who are you, Elf?"_

His eyes are piercing, but they hold less malice than I expected. I do not lower my aim. "I am Elindriel, Daughter of the Stars. My mother is Anoriel, Daughter of the Sun, of the family of Galadriel of Lothlorien."

_"And what is a member of Galadriel's precious flock doing here, in the Lonely Mountain?"_

I keep my silence.

_"There is something else.... You are not welcome in Lothlorien."_

I swallow hard, once again pushing away the resentment that has filled me for two hundred years. 

"My father. Human." 

_"Ahh. I see."_ He purrs. Smaug lifts himself from his gilded bed and prowls toward me. He appears to shrink, becoming half his original size, to settle before me on the stone. I relax the bow. _"The bastard child and her mother have been exiled from Lothlorien. You are but a child, yet you outlive him."_

"My mother and I have been without him a century and a half."

Smaug continues to stare at me, his inquisitive eyes still surveying me. _"And how did you, a lone, young Elf-Child, come to enter my mountain."_

I smirk. "Through the front door." 

His eyes spark with delight in my wit and in admiration of my boldness. I never knew a dragon could possess such depths of emotion. 

"There is a small opening in the rubble, about 700 feet above the ground, just above the main gates to Erebor." 

Smaug chuckles again, a deep rumble that travels through the stone and up my spine. 

_"Well, Daughter of the Stars... you are the certainly one of the most fascinating creatures I have ever seen."_

I finally lay down my bow and quiver, approaching him. Though half his original size, he is still significantly immense, his eye alone nearly the size of my skull. 

"I could very well say the same of you, Oh Smaug the Stupendous." He closes his eyes for a moment and softly purrs again, and a thrill runs through me. I stand before him now, one hand cautiously stretched toward the dragon. He lowers his head to my hand, and I gingerly touch the scales. They feel like running water over my fingers: smooth, cool, but unmistakably alive. "You're smaller."

_"Indeed, Elf-Child."_

"I did not know dragons could do that."

_"There are many who know nothing about my kind."_

"Nothing but death and destruction."

His eyes flare, and his scales shimmer with red heat. I step back and hold my tongue.

 _"If that is all you wish to see,"_ his voice spitting fire, _"then turn away, and be gone from this place. And tell them all that you were the final recipient of Smaug's little mercy."_

He begins to turn away, taking his eyes from my face for the first time, and he begins to grow in size again. 

"Wait!" I cry. Smaug stops. I do not know what to say. He has caused great destruction to Erebor and the surrounding lands, and he is the ultimate object of loathing for all Dwarves. And I still do not know if I need fear for my life. Yet here before me is a mystery, a creature with deep emotion and fascinating perception. I could not leave.

He turns to me, his gaze fierce. He prowls toward me, shrinking again. His wings morph into arms, his body to human form. I gasp, stepping back; he continues to approach, radiating heat and anger. He stops before me. He is still several inches taller than me, his softly curling hair obsidian black. His eyes shimmer gold. His skin, where not glowing red, is neither dark as his scales nor pale as the full moon, but warm and tanned golden. His lips are full, deeply blushing from his internal fire. His cheekbones: defined. His beauty overwhelms me, igniting a flame in the core of me being. 

_"Either stay, or be gone, Elf."_

His voice is a deep baritone. Less unearthly than the dragon's growl, now it is rich and lush as the night.

"You are a man." 

_"I am a beast. I am death and destruction."_

I shake my head emphatically 'no'. The fingers that once itched for arrows now want the locks of his hair. The vibration of his voice speeds my heart, though now, not in fear.

 _"Elindriel,"_ his voice is soft. My breath comes quick in my lungs. I drown in his golden eyes. _"Leave this place."_

I cannot refrain: my hand reaches out to touch his face. He is smooth and warm, his skin feels like a man's skin.

"No."

Slowly, I raise myself to press my lips with his. The kiss is tender, chaste, unhurried. He rests his hands on my waist, and my head spins at his gentleness. I rest my other hand on his chest, and the warmth of him seeps into me wherever we touch until I am glowing, white hot. He smells not of smoke but of pure fire, of light and heat and air. I break the kiss, eyes still closed as he rests his forehead on mine and we share breath. 

"Smaug..." I whisper. He wraps his arms more tightly around my waist, pulling me flush against his body. I gasp again, my hands delving into his hair. He sighs and brings his lips to trace the curve of my jaw and down my neck. 

_If I am to die, please, by the Sun, be it here and now...._

He moves me back until I am pressed against the stone pillar, the cold rock a sharp contrast to the living fire in my arms and in my veins. Smaug's hands trace the curves of my body, shoulders, to breasts, to waist, to hips, to arse. Trapped between him and the wall, I can do little more than pull him closer. 

"Please," I beg. His thumbs stroke my hips, his lips and his breath teasing my ear. How much more of this can I withstand? "Please..." 

_"'Please' what...."_ I can feel his power, his dominance, the triumph in his voice. I am his treasure. In a room full of riches, I am his prize. He desires it all, but he desires me most, and I am his, entirely his. 

"Oh... Anything," I groan. "Everything..." 

Smaug growls low, kissing and biting and licking my neck. He grabs me by the backs of my thighs, lifting me up against the wall. I wrap my legs around him, pulling his mouth to mine for a kiss searing with desperation. His tongue caresses my lips and my tongue, and his teeth nip. He pulls back reluctantly, eyes blazing like lit coals. He's panting, grinding his hips into me. I can feel how hard he is, and I groan, leaning into the rock. My mind has melted from the heat, slowly dripping to points lower on my body. 

He kisses down my throat again, tongue tasting and teeth scraping the delicate skin. He reaches the neckline of my light armor and returns to my lips, placing a softer kiss there as he steps away from the pillar to put my feet back on the ground. Pulling away, he surveys my face; my parted, flushed lips, bright cheeks, heavy eyes, pupils blown with need. He steps back pulling me slightly by the hands.

_"Follow me."_

He walks away, following the stone path deeper into the mountains of gold. I take a moment to delight in the radiant beauty of his human body, great expanses of skin shimmering like his scales, muscles shifting underneath. His hips sway as if he still possesses a tail, and his stride is elegantly fluid. As my sensations recover from fire and flame, my heart begins to ache for this man, this dragon. He possesses immense power, and I marvel at his vulnerability. 

Noticing that I haven't followed, Smaug looks back at me over his shoulder.

 _"Come now,"_ he calls. That voice makes goose flesh ripple across my skin. _"Don't be shy."_

I grin and follow. I stay a few yards behind him, satisfied to watch him walk. He knows he's being observed, he's on display; I can tell by his gait. I slowly start divesting myself of clothing, letting it litter the pathway like breadcrumbs. First one slipper, then the other. My breastplate, my dagger, my belt purse. Smaug now stands at the bottom of a tall staircase which opens into a small living area suitable for a human. Couches, a large bed, a table, though I doubt he entertains often. I look back at him, and he's watching me closely, intensely. He begins to slowly climb the stairs toward me.

I bite my lip and smile mischievously. I lazily drag my leggings to the ground, stepping out of them and tossing them aside. I loosen my belt and let it drop to the floor. His eyes meticulously inspect each action, every inch of my body. My skin begins to heat once again. The dragon isn't the only one who likes to show off.

He is a few steps below me when I let my tunic puddle on the floor. I keep my eyes on his face as he takes in my beauty, hunger and admiration apparent on his features. He stands on the step below me, and we now stand eye to eye. He strokes my cheek with the back of his fingers, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. His hand follows my neck, my shoulder, my arm, down to my wrist, holding my smaller hand in his. His eyes follow that same path, and they return to my face as he brings my fingers to his lips. His other hand rests on my hip, pulling me imperceptibly closer. 

_"You are bold,"_ he murmurs. Smaug kisses my knuckles, then my palm, the inside of my wrist and my inner forearm. His gleaming, golden eyes never leave mine. Though the stone-pillar-affair was full of flame and spontaneous, white-hot fire, this is the steady, slow heat of smoldering coals. Our eyes speak in words that transcend the silence. His lips reach my shoulder and he drops my hand, resting his hand opposite the other on my hip. 

_"Your skin is made of the moonlight."_ He kisses from my shoulder, along my collarbone, to the hollow at the base of my throat. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and his hands move up my back, just below my shoulder blades. He pulls my torso forward, his lips capturing my breast. I inhale sharply, leaning my head back in bliss. He turns his attention to the other breast, stroking the sensitive nipple with his tongue, brushing his teeth against it. I twist my fingers into the hair on the back of his head in encouragement, but his features relax in pleasure and he moans into my breast. 

He picks me up again and I wrap my legs around his waist as I kiss him languidly, breathing in his taste and his smell. As he carries me down the steps, my lips descend from his lips to his ear to his shoulder, nipping and sucking and drawing little noises from him. He grabs my arse hard, and I grind my body against him, the heat between my legs intensifying. He's purposefully holding me out of range of contact with his hard cock, despite my squirming. I whine my impatience. 

_"Eager, are we?"_ Smaug smirks. I hum into his mouth as we kiss. I wriggle out of his grasp, making sure to brush against his cock. He releases a strangled sigh and grabs my wrists before my hands can do something naughty. Pleased with myself, I simply turn and crawl onto the plush bed, arse in the air. Smaug is close behind, biting and sucking a deep red mark onto the skin. Then he drags his tongue from the base of my spine to the nape of my neck, biting hard where my neck meets my shoulder and _oh..._

_That was more erotic than I expected._

"Smaug!" I gasp. He purrs and flips me so I am on my back. His lips find mine, from which he trails his lips and teeth and tongue down my neck, between my breasts, to my belly button and my pelvis. I squirm and gasp, grabbing the sheets as he makes his way to the wet, quivering flesh that burns with my desire. Oblivious to, or in spite of, my need, Smaug kisses up my inner thighs, from one knee and then the other. His hands caress my thighs as he rests his head on my pelvis.

 _"Oh, my darling,"_ he sighs, hot breath ghosting over my wet flesh. I moan at the sensation and _those words_ in _his voice..._

_"You smell glorious... And it's all because of me..."_

Smaug takes one long lick from the bottom of my opening to my clitoris. I cry out, thrusting my hips toward him and digging my fingers into his soft hair. He immediately pulls away, pressing my wrists to the sheets above my head, his lips hovering above mine, just out of reach. I can smell my wetness on his lips.

 _"Keep them there,"_ he commands, employing his complete dominance. I whine, but nod my consent. He smiles, hands pinning my hips down, as he languorously returns to his previous activity. He slowly drives me to the brink of my sanity, licking, sucking, and kissing my sex. He slips one long finger inside me and I arch my back, clenching the walls of my vagina around him. He pulls my clitoris between his lips and hums, finally releasing my orgasm. I writhe and moan, and Smaug worships and caresses my abdomen until I pull him in for a long kiss. 

When I release him we're both panting, and I reach between us to wrap my fingers around his throbbing cock. Not moving, just to get his attention. He groans restrainedly, thrusting slightly into my hand. I tighten my grip until his eyes return to my face.

"I... Need You," I whisper breathlessly, "In Me. Now."

His grin is victorious, ravenous. His hands and his mouth are everywhere, and he finally presses himself into me. He waits a moment, for me, restraint apparent on his face and my heart leaps at how careful he is of me. His patience wears thin as I squeeze his shoulders and pull him in with my heels. His thrusts gain speed, and he plants open-mouthed kisses all over my chest. I writhe, and I moan, and I dig my fingers, my heels, my nails into his skin wherever they can reach and I need more... _More._

 _"You are mine,"_ he breathes into my ear. _"Your heart, your mind...Your body..."_ I gasp and shiver, dragging my nails down the dragon's back. _"From the moment you entered my mountain, you were mine. When I smelled your presence I knew... I knew you would find yourself here, in my arms... panting, heart racing, writhing from my touch. The way you smell, the way you taste, the sounds that pour from your lips, they are MINE, Daughter of the Stars, because You. Are. Mine!"_

Oh! That voice... The things his voice does to me. He could be reading High Elvish prophecy for all I cared... Actually, that might be interesting, and Ahh! _So not the point...!_ As his hips twist, brushing against my clitoris and I clench around him. He groans and leans back on his heels, pulling me up to straddle him. I lift myself up and sink back down, the angle pulling him in even deeper. It's slower, more controlled in this position, but he brushes my clitoris every time, and I swivel my hips every so often, earning deep moans from my lover's lips. I kiss them passionately as he rakes his nails down the sensitive flesh of my back, tugging at my hips with fervor. 

"Smaug the Magnificent," I murmur. Smaug slows his movements, simply staring at me, pupils huge and black. I smirk and bury my fingers in his hair.

"Smaug the Terrible. Smaug the Astounding..." His motions redouble in ardor, biting and sucking every inch of skin he could reach, thrusting into me as hard and fast as he could manage. 

"The tales and songs fall utterly short of your enormity," I purr into his ear. "Oh Smaug, the Stupendous...." He pants into my neck, I can tell he's close to his release. 

"King under the Mountain."

Smaug bellows his pleasure, shoving himself deep into me as he comes. I arch my back, moaning shamelessly as I dive into pools of ecstasy for the second time. His thrusts become slow and shallow as we float down from the heights of pleasure. He tenderly kisses my cheeks, my forehead, my nose, and finally my lips as he lowers me onto the bed and collapses next to me, pulling me close.

 _"You,"_ he breathes, _"are marvelous. Truly, a fascinating creature."_

I smile blissfully, intertwining my fingers and his. "There are many who know nothing about my kind."

Smug playfully nips at my ear. _"No; there are no others like you."_

I giggle and snuggle closer to his infinite warmth.

 _"And you are mine,"_ he whispers as we drift into sleep. _"Queen under the Mountain."_


End file.
